The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Cancer is one of the most deadly diseases of all mankind. Preventing and treatment of cancer is, therefore, and extremely important endeavor for mankind to pursue. Much progress has been made over the last 50 years for the treatment of cancer, including chemotherapeutic, radiation and most recently, target therapies. A major shortcoming of these therapeutic treatments is their harmful effects to the human system since, in many cases, the practice of such therapies causes severe weight loss, hair loss, and in many cases, death.
It is believed that one of the major causes of the ill-effects of cancer therapies is that they tax the human immune system. A healthy and potent human immune system is very important to combat the ill-effects of the cancer therapies. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the art of cancer therapy by providing compositions that work together to enhance the immune system such that the health of the cancer patient is not compromised by the harsh effects of the cancer therapies, and as a result, can overcome such effects, resulting in more efficient cancer remedial therapeutic treatments.